White Eyes and Shark Skin
by Just-A-Dash-Of-Insanity
Summary: Hinata is taken as a child from the Leaf Village, and raised in the Akatsuki, HinaKisa rated for cotent in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hinata was taken by the lightning village, and handed over to the Akatsuki, this is her story

_Summary: _Hinata was taken by the lightning village, and handed over to the Akatsuki, this is her story.

_Rated T: _Hidan's foul mouth, and other weird things.

**--**

A young white eyed child blinked her eyes open, her pale and lavender eyes looking at the man carrying her. The man had blueish skin and shark like features strangely she wasn't taken back, but on the other hand she was bound with Chakra Seals, but that didn't matter, she looked around the dark and inky sky it looked like the clouds where just waiting for the rain to be let out of them but it never happened. She looked at the man's back there was a large sword wrapped up and seemed to be shaking lightly she looked at it curiously but said nothing. Finally after all her movement the shark man looked down and grinned revealing sharp teeth, and cruel smile,

"Well it would seem the little heiress has awakened from her sleep. Leader-sama will be pleased to see you." The man said with a evil tint to his voice, the young Hyugga heiress was now terrified where the hell was she, and who was this man!? Who was this 'Leader-sama' and…were was her father…

**--**

Suddenly the young heiress was awakened and looked around, she was in a dark room, she got up and let her bare feet touch the cold hard floor, she shivered lightly but stumbled around looking for a light switch, but she never found one…but what she did feel was sharp scales, she cried out and fell backwards landing on her butt, she looked up and saw the same man from before except the sword was now being propped up against the wall she gulped and stared at the sword, then the lights flickered on and the shark man from before was standing there, he adjusted his headband and looked down at the young girl on the ground,

"Oh…the sword will attack you if you touch it, only I can touch it." He said, she nodded, "Now tell me little girl what is your name?"

"H-H-Hinata…" the young girl said quietly, the man nodded "W-what i-i-is yours?" she asked timidly. The man laughed,

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki, missing nin of Kirgakure." He introduced, Hinata nodded looking at the ground, unable to look the man in his eyes, Kisame laughed a bit and pushed himself from the leaning position against the wall before lifting up his sword throwing it onto his shoulder, "Well little girl go get dressed Leader-sama will be wanting to speak to you," he said opening the door and closing it. Hinata took deep breathes to regain her sanity, but listened to this 'Kisame' person and got up and headed to a closet were there was a small robe…but it didn't have the red clouds as the normal cloaks she grabbed it slipping it on and then walked out of the small room and into the hallway.

Hinata looked up and down the hallway where Kisame motioned for her to follow him, she did so. Kisame stopped in front of a door and knocked, Hinata looked around wearily the door seemed to have some sort of evil following from it. But Kisame seemed unfazed. A cold voice came from the door, "Enter." It said Kisame motioned for Hinata to follow she did so and both of them walked inside.

Hinata stood by the entrance as Kisame walked up to a desk and the two people started to converse until Kisame walked back over to the scared Hyugga child.

"Alright kid Leader-sama said you can stay here, but I gotta train you and keep you under my supervision wouldn't want you running back to your mom and dad, and revealing our secret location now would we?" the shark man asked, Hinata only shook her head and followed Kisame as he walked out…one thing for certain…this was going to be a fun life.

**--**

_I hope you liked this chapter, I had fun writing it, please review even if it's a flame!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here it is the next chapter! Thank you guys for the reviews!_

_Sum of the Chapter: the chapter is set after the Genin exams and the beginning of the Chunin Exams._

Quick thing: Zetsu's dark side will be determined like so; **Hehe **the light side; _Hehe_

_--_

A twelve year old Hinata was sitting in her room it had been moved, so it was a bit bigger in size. She looked around the room it was plan just a small single person bed a small nightstand that had a digital clock ontop of it, a single dresser that contained a few things, a closet that held a pure black cloak Kisame had told Hinata that when she became a member of the Akatsuki she could get one with the famous red clouds on it. But until then the normal black coat was just fine. There was a light knock on the door. Hinata blinked judging by the lighter noise level the knocker wasn't Kisame. She got up and opened the door, blinking a few times, as she realized that no one was at the door, she looked up and down the hallways, but couldn't find any disturbances in the black hallways of the hide out.

Turning around she let out a small yell as Zetsu stood in front of her, his large venues fly trap like head opened revealing the two sides of the plant man. After regaining her heart rate Hinata looked up at the Missing-nin. Zetsu's dark side gave a murderous glare, but the white half gave a small grin.

"_Ah Hinata we are sorry, didn't mean to startle you_, "**What do you mean? We didn't come to eat her? **"_No we came to give her the message that Leader-sama wanted us to give her, "_**Fine then…"** Once the plant had stopped arguing with himself he turned back to Hinata, "_I'm sorry about that but Leader-sama wishes to speak to you." _The light half said, Hinata nodded wearily and Zetsu disappeared into the ground, Hinata went to her small bathroom.

After taking a shower, and doing various other things, Hinata came up to the Leader's room, giving a timid knock she heard the booming voice that would allow her entrance, **"Enter" **the voice said Hinata opened the door and slipped inside the door shutting behind her, the room had a light chill to it, and the windows, which were uncovered by the drapes signaled it was pouring rain out. Hinata didn't fully understand the full concept of why it rained every day, the only time it ever let up is when the Leader's partner headed outside, other then that the rain stayed on. Shaking that though off Hinata turned to the shaded figure in front of her and bowed lightly. Even though he was shaded you could vaguely see the outlines of his body. Hinata walked forward as Leader gestured for her to come up to the desk.

"Hinata, I need to speak with you for a moment." The Leader said, Hinata nodded and waited for the Leader to continue, "As you are aware of the Akatsuki's goals, we have received some details of a Bjuu sealed inside a young blond haired boy. And we are low on spies so we need you to go to Konohagakure, with a squad and Sensei, to spy on the Bjuu and its host. And you and your squad will also be participating in the Chunin Exams, to train yourselves and test this Bjuu, am I clear?" he asked Hinata nodded,

"Yes very clear, Leader-sama." She replied, he nodded,

"Good you are going to leave in a few days until then, go and train with Kisame, I will tell you of your two new team members tomorrow." He said again Hinata nodded and walked out of the room, and opened the door and stepped outside.

Hinata rushed down the hallways to find Kisame, she was anxious to go and train with him. It was always a good work out, but he never used his samehada against her in fear that he will face Leader-sama's wrath, and gravely injure or kill Hinata. She stopped apon reaching the kitchen at which Kisame was sitting in a chair just relaxing, Hinata smiled and walked up to Kisame and gently nudged him.

Kisame opened an eye and looked over at the young Hyugga girl that had just poked him. He moved so he was no longer leaning against the chair and turned to face the young Hyugga,

"Yes did you need something?" he asked drumming his fingers on the table, Hinata nodded,

"Yes Kisame Leader-sama wants me to train with you until I have to leave for Konohagakure for the Chunin exams." She said Kisame nodded and lifted his sameshada onto his shoulder,

"Alright then, I'll meet you outside of the base in five minutes," he smiled revealing his shark like teeth, Hinata happily nodded and ran back to her own room.

Once inside her own room Hinata began to get a few items for her training with the shark man. She pulled out a few kunia's and shurkien and placed them inside her hip pouch and then a few scrolls before rushing outside to great Kisame.

Kisame was already outside standing near some water, he looked down into the water as he waited for Hinata, he really didn't like the idea of sending Hinata back to her home village. It might raise up some alerts and the Leaf Village ANBU may try to get her, brainwash her, so that she never knew she was with the Akatsuki and that they were enemies. Kisame shook his head, it was not wise for him to show concern, what ever would happen, would happen, he had no say in fate. And plus Leader-sama said that he would place a genjutsu on Hinata that would change her appearance so no one would recognize her…but still…there was always that risk-Kisame was taken from his thoughts as Hinata walked into view, he gave a small smile and walked over to her.

"So Hinata shall we get on with our training?" kisame asked, Hinata nodded and jumped backwards and threw two kunai at Kisame, who easily dodged. Hinata grinned as soon a small hissing noise came from behind Kisame he whirled around and jumped backwards as the explosive tags were set off, the shark man was lightly burned as the explosion touched his feet, he had to admit Hinata was good.

Hinata rushed forward at Kisame's turned back and threw a shurkien at his back and it hit, but instead of blood water leaked out and 'Kisame' exploded and water fell to the ground, _'Water clone!' _Hinata cursed silently as she jumped into a tree looking at the ground for any signs of Kisame. She cast a gaze over at the stream and did a few hand signs and her Byakugan shot on and she looked in the water, but strangely it was only a fish, suddenly she flipped around and saw Kisame holding two kunai to her back, and grinned

"I win." Kisame declared, Hinata smiled at Kisame as he got the ground and placed the kunai into his bag and Hinata climbed down. Both sparring partners shook hands and headed back to base, "So Hinata…" Kisame began scratching his chin, "Be sure to beat all those losers into the ground at Leaf Village alright?" he said Hinata nodded and smiled at Kisame.

Hinata was now laying on her bed on her back her still wet hair clung to her pale cheeks as she looked up at the ceiling. Taking a shower felt good, she had taken a nice cold shower, despite the constant rain outside it was a bit hot, and the wet mud didn't help. But over all she was existed that tomorrow she was getting a few new team mates, and she also wondered who her Sensei was. She wished that it was Kisame but him and his silent partner Itachi were heading out to look for Bjuu host's and such. Soon Hinata fell into a sleep not even bothering to go and dry her hair.

Images from her time with the Akatsuki played back in her mind as she did sleep;

_--Flash back/Hinata's mind/age 6--_

_A young Hinata was running down the halls looking around for her favorite person to play with at that age…which unfortunately happened to be a blond haired ninja who loved explosive art. She stopped upon reaching his room and knocked once hearing the word that allowed her entrance she headed inside, and looked around, there was clay all over the room, and a dazed Dedara in the corner, apparently his artwork had exploded a bit to early. Hinata smiled and ran over to Dedara and shook him awake._

"_Ah hello Hinata, ne" he said as he stood up and picked her up as well careful not to let his hands bite her._

"_Hey De-de can we go and blow something up?!" she asked excitedly Dedaara laughed and nodded,_

"_Of courses we can!" he said and grabbed a bag of clay and placed Hinata onto his shoulder and ran out of his room, and out of the base. _

_--Normal world--_

Hinata smiled lightly in her sleep at that memory, she had so much fun that day. That is until big bad Kisame came and had to ruin it all. But Hinata always got this strange feeling around Kisame, he was like a big brother…a father…and perhaps a lover…but that was far off. With this Hinata soon fell into blank dream.

--

_I really hope you all liked this I had fun with this chapter. Suggestions? Or anything else please tell me! Thanks and Please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright here is the next chapter!_

_Sum of chapter; this is the chapter that Hinata will be meeting her two new teammates. And Sensei! This chap is not for those who don't like vulgar langue Just try and guess who will be making their appearance in this chapter. All the same enjoy!_

_--_

Hinata was oblivious to the figure behind her while she slept. The figure crept closer as they took something out of a bag on their hip, a low chewing sound could be heard….all of a sudden _**BANG **_and Hinata bolted up right in her sleep and her terrified gaze fell on a blond Shinobi rolling on the ground laughing his ass of. Hinata glared as she stood up at the artist.

"Deidara!" She growled, Deidara lifted himself up from the ground, his own face had stopped laughing but you could hear a few snickers from the mouths on his hands.

"Ah sorry Hinata-chan I had to wake you up like that, un!" Deidara said happily, "After all its not everyday I get to catch you off guard, because of the big-blue fish man, usually is around you, un." He replied as he zipped up his clay bag on his side and stuffed his hands in his pockets in an attempt to quite them down. Hinata shook her head,

"I would beat you senseless, but Leader-sama wouldn't like that." Hinata said as she flicked Deidara's head and walked into her bathroom. The blond artist started to follow but was blown back by Hinata hitting his pressure points, he fell anime style and twitched on the ground, "Pervert!" she screeched as she slammed the bathroom door shut. Deidara lay there on the ground a goofy grin on his face.

After Hinata was done with her daily morning things she passed by Deidara's still limp body and headed into the dark hallways looking around, she went to turn and bumped into a tall figure…granted everyone except perhaps Sasori were taller then her…she looked up to meet a pair of glowing red eyes. Hinata knew immediately that this was the Uchia clan prodigy, Itachi Uchia. The Uchia gave a grunt before walking down the hallway…_ 'he's not a morning person…' _Hinata said to herself before she continued on her way and eventually stumbled upon the kitchen. She saw Kisame to whom she flashed a smile, then her eyes drifted to Sasori who was working on some type of scroll, Deidara, whom had recovered from his punishment from Hinata, he was talking with Sasori about art. Zetsu was just teleporting in…holding something in his hand…Hinata shivered and soon lost her appetite.

Soon everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a stream of cusses come from outside the kitchen. Curious Hinata strode over to were the curses were coming from…she froze when she saw a body standing upright with no head…then her gaze traveled to another figure he wore a simple Akatsuki cloak and a mask over his face his glazing green eyes looking at a decapitated head that he was holding up by the hair.

"You son of a bitch sow my head back to my damn body!" the head roared at the green eyed man smirked, and walked over to the headless body and pulled out a needle and thick thread and sowed the head back to its body. The previously headless man now looked around he saw Hinata and smirked, he had not been here long enough to know that she was to some extent a part of the Akatsuki, he strode over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey little girl how about me and you go out into to-" the man was unable to finish his sentence when a large sword slammed into his chest sending him flying backwards into a wall.

Hinata looked up and saw Kisame looking very pissed off sword drawn and glaring at the man,

"Hidan next time you touch Hinata I will hurt you." He said as he lifted his sword onto his shoulder still glaring at Hidan, who grumbled something grabbed the green eyed man and dragged him off somewhere.

Kisame bent down in front of Hinata,

"Hinata did he hurt you?" he asked looking her over, Hinata smiled at Kisame's concern and shook her head,

"No I'm perfectly fine." She assured him, Kisame nodded and got up and walked off.

Kisame was walking down the dark hallway , he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder out of instinct he grabbed his large shark skin sword and whirled around and slammed it down, but was smashed into the ground as the lighter figure jumped to the side, his red eyes blazing, Kisame looked up from his sword and at Itachi,

"What?" he asked his partner as he lifted his large sword back onto his shoulder, at first Itachi didn't reply then made a grunt and closed his eyes,

"Kisame…you should know of all people that members of the Akatsuki should not give feelings for one another-" he stopped when Kisame sent him a glare,

"Listen I was not showing feelings, I was simply protecting a comrade, even Akatsuki have that kind of standards." He snapped, Itachi was taken back a bit by his partners words but said nothing and walked down the hallway. Kisame shook his head and headed outside of the base to cool off.

Hinata walked down the hallway fiddling with the sleeves of her cloak as she headed toward Leader-sama's room, in a few moments she was going to be meeting her new teammates, and sensei. She stopped upon reaching the room, and knocked again there was that voice…** "Enter" **Hinata then opened the door and stepped inside and shut the door behind her, in front of the desk, were two boys around the ages of twelve,

One was wearing a long coat like Hinata's cloak except the coat had large rips on it, he wore a pair of fishnet leggings with a pair of white ninja shoes, one hand was covered in a black cloth that traveled up to his shoulder, he had spiked up white hair, a skinny face pale skin, but his eyes were hidden behind a headband that had the Rain Village symbol on it.

The other male was wearing a shirt that had a long sleeve on his right arm short on the left, the shirt ran down past his waist and stopped at his mid shins, he wore a pair of glasses, a pair of black gloves that had strange symbol's on them, the rest of his head was covered by a white hood, he dawned a pair black pants that were skin tight against his skin a bag against his left side, three scrolls on his left shoulder, he had long straight green hair that fell over his eyes, which were tinted with red and grey, he wore a red ninja head band around his neck with the rain village symbol.

Hinata looked over her new comrades and nodded they both seemed very strong and capable. Now all that was left was their sensei. Soon the door opened and Hinata froze at who the figure was…Hidan! That damned man who had tried to hit on her. Hidan smirked but made no motion as he walked up to the front and stood at the desk.

"You called me, Leader-sama?" Hidan asked in a board tone, Leader-sama shook his head before replying.

"Yes, I need you to escort these three to Hidden Leaf village, you are to be their sensei." He said, Hidan blinked a few times before laughing,

"You gotta be joking!" he roared in laughter. Leader-sama glared,

"No." he said, Hidan grumbled something before walking off,

"Alright you little runts meet me in a few hours…" Hidan said waving the three students off. Hinata turned back to the Leader.

"Your new team mates names are, Kenji," he said pointing to the boy with white hair, "The other is Raken." He said pointing to the long green hair. Hinata nodded, Leader then dismissed them the two boys headed off into a separate room, while Hinata to her own room.

--

Hinata was in her room, sitting on her bed waiting for Kisame and Itachi to return from their mission, so she could tell him about Hidan and her new squad mates. She wondered what would he would think? After all he may not like it since what Hidan did…then again…maybe Kisame wouldn't care.

She sighed and lay back on her bed and just stared at the ceiling, soon she heard footsteps out in the hallway, she got up and crept to the door and cracked it open and peered outside, and she smiled upon seeing Kisame walking down the hallway. She grabbed the S-Class criminal arm's and made him come inside. Kisame blinked and looked at Hinata,

"Hey I wanted to tell you about my team and Sensei." Hinata said Kisame nodded as both of them sat down on the bed, he then waited for Hinata to continue "Well I have to boys from the rain village….and my sensei is…Hidan…" she said quietly, Kisame's normally small eyes, widened largely. Hinata looked up at him, curiously, his eyes returned to normal size, and got up

"Well then here." Kisame said handing her a scroll that had blue writing on it, a black string tied around it, Hinata looked up at Kisame confused, "Don't worry it's a summoning scroll, just open it, and bite your thumb until it bleeds then place it down and it should summon me. I don't want you to be alone with that Hidan." He said grinning, Hinata smiled and placed the scroll on her nightstand,

"Thank you Kisame." She said, Kisame nodded and headed out of the room. Hinata then fell back against her bed again closing her eyes happily and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Hinata had to admit it…she somewhat liked Kisame…despite the age difference.

--

_Alright I hoped you all enjoyed it! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks guys for the awesome reviews!_

_Warning: Just Hidan's mouth._

_--_

Hinata walked out of the Akatsuki base, she had two kanata's strapped to her back, Kisame's scroll in her hip pouch, she cast a glance at her two teammates; Kenji and Raken, and then lastly her sensei who was walking behind them his gaze seemed to be on Hinata, but Kenji soon jumped behind Hinata, forcing Hidan to tear his gaze from Hinata. Raken on the other hand was just walking next to Hinata, his gaze on the ground. She frowned wondering if something was troubling her green haired teammate. But then again he rarely talked, he spoke when spoken to. And even then he really didn't express himself.

"Raken," Hinata said, Raken looked up his red and grey eyes looking into hers, "How come you don't talk a lot?" she asked, Raken only shrugged and tore his gaze and let it fall to the ground.

The Team was heading out on a brief training mission, to get to know each other a bit more. Hidan was 'thrilled' when Leader-sama said that they needed to. Kisame wasn't to thrilled at the thought of Hinata being surrounded by all boys. But kept it to himself.

Kenji stopped as they reached a clearing all four of them were hiding behind some bushes, Hinata, Raken, and Hidan all looked out. There was a large group of rouge ninja, but none of them were liked by the Akatsuki. Hidan cursed as he pulled out his three pronged scythe and jumped out of the bushes and charged at the group. Raken jumped out of the bushes as well. Hinata's gaze kept onto Raken so she could see his power.

Raken was surrounded by five rouge's he smirked and pulled out his sword, Hinata gasped the sword was huge! It looked lightly smaller then Kisame's! The sword apparently had, had been sealed inside a scroll that was hidden inside one of his long sleeves. Raken swung the sword around, making the rouges scream in pain as the sword slashed through their mid sections nearly cutting them in half. He jumped up into the air, and made hand signs, "Raining death." He said coldly as his sword suddenly sprang upwards and Raken made his left index finger the sword then opened up and kunai came out and flew to the ground, killing the other rouge ninja with in a nearby radius. After all that, Raken fell to the ground his sword landing next to him, he was now unconscious.

Kenji was also dealing with a few rouges, he was fighting them off with a Kunai. He had two large cuts in his arms but kept going, he then dropped the kunai and ran up a tree and used the chakra to make him spring off the tree he did a flip and slammed his feet into a rouge ninja's throat crushing it instantly. He then landed on his hands as the other two rouges moved in he used his chakra again and started to spin around slamming his feet into the men's chest, they coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Kenji landed on his butt panting as blood fell from his legs and arms.

Hidan on the other hand was doing great; he was running around cutting several people in half, taking off their heads. Hinata soon jumped out of the bushes as well and headed to check on her two teammates. Raken was still unconscious his green hair scattered over his face. Hinata sighed, and walked over to Kenji who was healing his wounds, he gave a small smile to Hinata, as they both watched Hidan having a bit to much of a good time. Hinata sweat dropped slightly and then the two of them waited for Hidan to stop.

After about half an hour Hidan finally stopped, and walked back over to Hinata and Kenji. Raken had woken up and walked over to the group as well, his sword had been sealed inside the scroll. Kenji looked up at the green haired ninja but said nothing as he stood up. Raken looked around,

"We should leave…I sense a lot of other…rouge ninjas." Raken said Hinata blinked at her teammate, but the other three nodded and got up heading back to the base. Hidan was going on about his sacrifices, Raken was quite, and Kenji was in the trees jumping from branch to branch.

As they reached the base, Kisame was waiting for their return, Hidan smirked but held back a comment, Kenji and Raken headed off back into the rain village. Hinata headed back inside, Kisame behind her.

Hidan walked into Leader-sama's room. The leader looked up

"And how did the mission go?" he asked, Hidan smirked,

"It went well, the two Rain-nin's did good, both of them have good potential…but the Hyugga girl she didn't fight." He said Leader nodded pressing his finger tips together shifting his gaze to the rain pouring outside. Hidan sighed and leaned on his scythe awaiting for the leader to say something. After about five minutes Leader spoke,

"OK then…tomorrow we will see how much strength she truly has." He said Hidan nodded bored. Leader dismissed him, Hidan nodded and headed out of the room and down the dark hallways.

Hinata was inside Kisame and Itachi's room looking around. Kisame said that he needed to talk with her, but she felt uncomfortable around the blaring Sharingan eyes that came from Itachi whom was standing next to her, as he was just examining her. She felt better when Kisame came back inside, Itachi backed off slightly. Kisame took Hinata's arm and led her out of the base.

Kisame and Hinata were now outside, standing by the river. Hinata looked up at Kisame as he was looking down at her,

"Hinata, I wanted to say good bye, since me and Itachi are leaving for a mission in the morning." He said, Hinata nodded but what happened next she didn't except was what Kisame did next.

Suddenly Kisame bent down and kissed Hinata on the lips he sighed in pleaser her lips were so warm and soft, Hinata blushed heavily Kisame's lips were so cold, they felt a little scaly but she didn't care, as Kisame pulled back, even though you could barely see it, he was blushing, they pulled back, Kisame gave her one last smile before heading inside the base. Hinata remained at the lake for a few moments she gently touched her lips before heading back inside as well.

The Hyuga heirs was in her room, laying on her bed looking at the ceiling, her head was a flutter as her mind flash back to when Kisame kissed her. Soon she fell into a deep sleep.

--_Hinata's dream--_

_Hinata was standing in a dark room, shivering, she wore nothing more then just the black coat. Suddenly the door opened, she froze and looked around, but she could see no light, she could only hear footsteps getting closer. Hinata made hand signs and snapped her eyes open…but she still couldn't see a thing. The foot steps were now so close they were a droning noise she went to jump back but something kept her from moving and she fell to the ground, as she felt hands come down and push her arms down onto the floor, then iron clamps came around her hands. She looked up and saw blaring red Sharingan eyes, she screamed._

_--Real World--_

Hinata bolted awake as she looked around the room in a daze, shakily she got up and turned on the light, she screamed again when she saw some one in front of her, but the figure encircled its arms around her, instantly calming her down. She looked up and meet the eyes of Kisame, and smiled happily.

"Hinata I heard you scream and came here as soon as I could." Kisame said as he gently let her go, Hinata nodded,

"Thank you Kisame," she said softly as she fell back asleep. Kisame gently placing her back into her bed pulling the covers over her turning off the light he headed back out of the door and down the hallway, a smile on his fish like face.

--

_Well that's it, I had to get a little Kisame/Hinata fluff in there hope you guys enjoyed the chapter all the same!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright here I will try and make things longer! _

_--_

Hinata woke up and sighed, this was the day that she had to head out to Leaf. She stood up and walked to a dresser drawer, and pulled it open inside was a plain white coat, wrapped together with various other items all tied neatly together with a thin black string. She gently lifted the package out of the drawer and set it onto her bed and shut the drawer after. Hinata headed into the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower, and things, she headed back out after drying her hair, she let it out of the white towel, and the short bluenett hair fell down clinging to her still moist flesh. Hinata walked over to her clothing, she untied the thin black string, and set the clothing out. She changed into her under garments before slipping on a plain black shirt that stuck to her skin it cut off at her waist and it was sleeveless, after the shirt she put on a pair of black gloves that ran up to her elbows lacing down under her arm Hinata momentarily flexed her figures and found a spot for a few kunai on the gloves she'd have to put them in later. She then reached down for a pair of ninja pants that were white in color she put them on and took this moment to clip on her hip pouch then sat down on the bed pulling up her pair of used ninja sandals blue in color and lightly faded, but despite this she put them on and lastly she slid her arms into the white coat, that was loose around her body, the cloak had inside pockets for a few scrolls, she grabbed the one Kisame had given her and slid it inside of the pockets before pulling the cloak back around her.

Hinata then went back over to her dresser and opened a box on the top she pulled up a Rain Village headband, and tied it around her neck, but it wasn't to tight to where it cut off her breathing or anything like that.

She strode out of her room shifting around to adjust to her new clothing, her sandals clicking as they hit the stone flooring in the rain base. She could hear light snoring coming from the rooms she had past. Was it really that early in the morning?! Shaking that thought off she stopped upon reaching Hidan's room and knocked, there was muffled cursing and angered footsteps as the door was wretched open, Hinata luckily had let go, she may have been thrown into Hidan, and personally Hinata didn't want to be _that _close to this man, even if necessary.

"What do you want brat?" Hidan asked annoyed his cloak was hung over a chair in his room, his white hair was a mess it was basically going everywere, leaving him only in ninja pants, his bare chest…was riddled with scars as well as multiple stitches on his arms, neck, and looked like the stitches trailed down below his pants. Shaking her head Hinata cleared her thoughts.

"Yeah, its time to head off to the leaf village,." Hinata said, Hidan grumbled and slammed the door in her face. She shook her head and waited for her sensie to come back from getting changed.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Hidan stepped out his scythe was strapped on his now covered chest, his hair was adjusted in its own way. Grunting Hidan trailed down the hallway, Hinata following, she was both on edge and excited.

After telling Leader of their leaving, Hinata and Hidan went down to the rain village to find Raken and Kenji. Hinata looked around the town, she read some stories about this village during the Ninja war, many children left homeless. She wondered how many other kids even today were orphaned. Shaking that off as she nearly ran into Hidan

"Hey kid I'm going to get some sake, I'll meet you guys later at the entrance of the village." He waved her off and walked into a sake house. Hinata sighed and went off to find her two other teammates, while their sensei could go off and find his sake.

As she looked around, for Raken and Kanji; she felt somewhat out of place. She remembered her home in the Leaf Village…some parts of her wanting to go back and be with her friends…but strangely enough she was happy and content here. Despite the fact that she was with Hidan at the moment, she stopped upon seeing a few kids that even after the war were still left homeless. Shaking that though off she ran down a street.

As she kept her pace up, she felt the cold wind flowing through her hair, and the rain colliding with her cheeks and skin, the cold rain felt good, even though Hinata was hot at all.

She neared a small home and recognized it, as the home of her teammate Kanji. Hinata walked up to the door and seeing as it was open stepped inside, after taking off her worn ninja sandals stepped onto the floor and called out,

"Kanji?" she asked gazing around the small house. At first no reply came, until she heard foot steeps, pulling out a kunai I gazed around once again, Kanji was standing a few feet off, watching her. An amused smile played across his lips as he walked over to her. Hinata gave a glare as she slid the kunai back into its pouch. "You scared me!" she hissed at Kanji, he laughed,

"Sorry Hinata, I was excepting some ninja to come in and steal something." Kenji said growing serious. Hinata nodded,

"We should go and look for Raken now." She said, Kenji nodded before motioning for me to wait for a bit. He came back with a big scroll and strapped it onto his back, grinning he headed out of the house, slipping on his sandals as he did. Hinata blinked a few times before, heading after him.

The two teammates walked through the market place. A lot of the store owners had some kunai, or other sharp objects with them. Hinata was confused as to why they would have those kind of things.

"Hinata this place is a worn torn village. Even with Leader-sama's help. A lot of people still don't trust others." Kenji explained placing his hands behind his head, "And some of the children here, are still being orphaned." He said pointing to a small group of children that had dirt on themselves and clothing, they held sticks and sharp rocks.

"So are they going to attack the stall venders?" Hinata asked hand gripping her Kanata tight. Kenji only nodded, as he turned down an alleyway, Hinata followed close behind him. She had never seen this part of the Rain Village, even when she was with Kisame. It seemed that even the Akatsuki didn't really like this place at all. Hinata felt unprotected and open, even with Kenji standing infront of her. She wondered where Raken was so that they could head off. She was about to speak when they were stopped by a ninja. Kenji immediately went into a battle mode, but eased up slightly when he saw the green hair, and Raken.

"Hey Raken," Kenji said waving slightly, Raken only nodded.

With all three Rain Ninja accounted for, the team set off to find their sensei. Raken was silent as usual, running a hand down his long green hair. Pulling out a kunai he twirled it around a bit and sliced off some of the hair near his neck, making the back of his hair fall to the ground, the back was now close to his skull, making the hair in the front longer, grinning slightly, at the confusion of his teammates.

-After Hinata Left-

Hidan smirked as he placed the scythe on his back, figuring that they would be reaching the Leaf Village, he walked into a near by store, instantly the people cast a weary glance at him, before returning to their business, fearing what may happen if they tried do to anything with Hidan around. He laughed coldly as he walked down to the clothing area, grumbling to himself as he shifted through the clothing.

After picking out a coat similar to the Akatsuki, he then stalked out of the store not bothering to pay. Much to the dismay of the shop owner, but to the joy of the customers whom then hurried to get their items and shuffled around, Hidan smirked a bit.

He then stopped at the sake shop placing the bag on the ground and sat on the stool, and began to drink the small cups of sake. Watching the people around him, whom also watched him, but tried not to make it obvious. After finishing off a few more shots, Hidan rose from his seat, and left the shop, again not bothering to pay.

-Normal Time-

Hidan now stood in front of the sake shop. Looking over at the kids, nodding slightly he then led them out of the village. Hinata smiled as she walked, she was going to be able to see her old village again. But wondering if anyone remembered her, from the village, Raken yawned slightly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Kanji turned to the other male teammate,

"Oi Raken did you get any sleep?" he asked curiously. Raken only grunted. Hinata, and Kanji sweatdropped not sure if his answer was a yes or a no…Raken was…strange.

--

They eventually reached the outskirts out the Hidden Leaf Village. Stopping Hidan motioned for them to wait as he disappeared into the bushes.

"Now where did our sensei go? Kenji asked curiously laughing a bit. Raken only shrugged as he sat against a tree placing his heads in his hands. Hinata just looked up at the entrance of the village, she was now only a few feet away from her old home, fiddling with the Rain Headband on her neck, and she waited for Hidan to make himself known once again.

A few moments later Hidan walked into view, he wore a mask over his face that looked like a plain white mask with eye holes, the rain headband loosely hung around his neck, the coat was on it was plain black, he had it opened slightly exposing his chest, the amulet for his god hung around his neck as well. With this done the group heading into Konoha, Raken hesitated slightly as they walked past the guards, who gave him a quick look over, Raken let out a slight sigh of relive as the guards failed to notice him. Kenji looked back at Raken, a questioning look on his face, Raken shook his head refusing to answer the question. Leaving the question be, Kenji contiued on his way, after the others.

--

_Well I hope this was long enough for you guys!_

_Anyways here it is, and please review! Flame or not!_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note.

Hello I am sorry that I haven't updated lately.

But many things have come up.

Me and my girlfriend have a new baby to look after, I have track and various other sports to attend to. I also have had tests to attend to. As well as very personal family matters to attend to.

Sorry but for right now my story is on hold.


	7. Chapter 7

_Alright guys I know its been FOREVER! But I don't have the next chapter ready quite yet, so as a relieve I'll show you a little show down that I plan to have later on in the story but decided to give you guys a little sneak peek._

_Story takes place during the second test, where we shall see Hinata VS Neji. Basscially this is my reenactment of the battle they had together during the Preliminaries, since Hinata won't be fighting Neji during that time again. _

_Also we will see why Raken was afraid that the guards might notice him._

_--Chapter Teaser--_

The birds flew across the sky, as an open field laid view to two Hyugga fighters, Hinata proudly baring her Rain Village Symbol, whilst her cousin bore the Leaf Village.

Neji and Hinata stared each other down, each of them had their Byakugan activated and where studying each other's chakra networks, figuring out the other's weakness.

"Hinata…" Neji's voice was barely a whisper as he stared at his cousin, "You've grown since the last time I saw you." He said bewildered that her chakra system was evenly, matched with his own.

"Neji," Hinata said a small smile on her face, "It has been quite some time. And yes I have grown quite a bit." She said slipping her hands into the kunai pouch on her thigh. But Neji didn't back down, for one he didn't know the seal, and two he doubted it would harm him much. "I was taken to the Cloud Village, when a very nice man noticed my potential and took me to Rain to train and grow." She said and pulled out two kunai twirling them around. "And now cousin it beings!"

With this the two cousin's charged at each other, Neji holding a kunai of his own…

--

The guards that had seen the Rain Village Team enter before where suddenly remembering the green haired boy, "I don't think it could be…" one whispered, "But it looks so similar to the boy!"

"I know, I know we must tell the Hokage, that the Blood Mist Demon is alive!" the second one said.

Raken had purposefully separated himself from Kenji and had set out to find their opposing scroll, which in this case was earth. He had spotted a few teams here and there, but since this was the beginning of the test he really couldn't do anything to them, well at lest not until night fall.

At last night had finally fallen and Raken had situated himself on a tree branch where a team laid huddled around a dying fire, they where part of the Leaf Village, due to their attire and the symbol's on their head bands. A low hissing sound could be heard as Raken slowly started to make hand seals, _(A/N I'm making up a jutsu here! Don't be mad its not all powerful)_ "Master of the Sky…Blood Mist dance." He whispered under his breath, and set his index finger and his middle finger down on the wood, suddenly the wood began to creak as it expanded and slowly groaned as blood red mist began to pour out of any cracks.

Raken's face was currently hidden by his long hair, but you could easily see his face…which now had sharpened teeth and a more monstrous appearance to it. The blood mist fell to the ground wrapping around the fire and with in a second choked it out, it then began to travel toward two of the tree contestants asleep on the ground.

There was struggling as the mist choked them to death, cutting off any air as well as the flow of blood, they where stilled none the less, "A quick yet satisfying death." Raken said as he stood up, and waited for the mist to travel to the next person, but the ninja was already up and rolled backwards shakily holding a kunai in his hand, "WHO ARE YOU?!" he shouted and the rustling of the trees stifled, "I am the demon reborn…I am the blood mist!" Raken shouted evil as he suddenly sank into the trees…

--

_I hope that didn't confuse you guys to much, it will all be explained in the next chapter!_

_Please R&R._


End file.
